Petit scream entre amis
by Moonfree
Summary: Lorsqu'un scénario de film que l'on pensait fictif devient realité, lorsque vous devez sauver votre vie, et lorsque vos amis se font décimer sous vos yeux, quelle issue vous reste t'il? C'est ce que Ron va apprendre a ses dépends durant cette nuit de terr


_Ceci est un one shot dont l'idée m'est venue alors qu'une amie et moi racontions certains souvenirs. Parmi eux, une soirée ou des amis nous avait foutu une trouille bleue comme jamais je n'en avais connu et que j'espère ne jamais (re -)connaître._

_Bonne lecture._

**Une horrible soirée.**

Ron et Harry se trouvaient chez Hermione. Cette dernière les avait invités à passer une semaine de vacances chez elle.

Les deux amis avaient tout de suite accepté l'invitation avec enthousiasme. Un soir que ses parents étaient de sortie, Hermione proposa aux deux garçons de faire une soirée cinéma frisson à regarder le film Scream. Harry souscrivit à la proposition sans hésitation. Ron accepta également mais après que Hermione et Harry lui eut expliqué ce qu'étaient un magnétoscope et une cassette vidéo. Ce qui prit une bonne demi heure, étant donné la curiosité de leur ami pour ces choses moldues. Ils passèrent encore une demi heure a expliquer à Ron ce qu'était un film d'horreur. Ce dernier trouvant ridicule le fait de pouvoir avoir peur devant quelque chose qui n'était pas réel. Cette remarque ne l'empêcha cependant pas de sursauter et de crier à chaque moment fort, ce qui lui valut quelques remontrances.

-Par Merlin Ron ! Tu ne peux donc pas cesser de crier quelques secondes ? Le son de la télévision est au maximum et tes hurlements parviennent à couvrir ceux de la jeune femme du film. Tu es donc si peureux ! Se moqua Hermione lorsque le rouquin lui eut fait renverser son soda.

-Moi ? Peureux ? Tu veux rire ? Je le fais exprès. Il faut bien que quelqu'un se prête au jeu puisque ni toi ni Harry ne semblez bons spectateurs.

-Peut-être parce que le film ne nous effraie pas autant que toi. Riposta le jeune sorcier aux yeux verts.

-Je ne suis pas effrayé et puis de toutes façons ça n'est pas réel alors de quoi aurais-je peur ?

-Tu sais que ce genre de chose pourrait tout de même arriver.

-Bah, il suffit de savoir s'y prendre. Ces nanas là, elles courent partout en poussant des hurlements au lieu de se rendre à l'hospice.

- Remarque, il n'a pas vraiment tort sur ce point.

-Je suppose que tu veux dire Police et non hospice. Reprit Hermione sans faire attention à la remarque d'Harry. Et si elles courent c'est peut-être parce qu'elles ont peur de mourir tu ne crois pas ?

-La preuve que leur tactique ne fonctionne pas, elles se font toutes tuer.

-Et toi tu te crois plus malin c'est cela ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça mais avoues que ces filles ne sont pas très intelligentes. D'ailleurs à part toi, je crois que les filles sont toutes stupides et ne savent rien faire d'autre que crier.

-Oh, je vois ! D'après toi, Monsieur Ronald Billius Weasley, nous ne servons a rien d'autre. Tu es le parfait exemple de machisme aigu.

La jeune fille sortit de la pièce plus en colère que jamais, et les deux garçons jugèrent prudents de ne pas la suivre. Ils regardèrent la fin du film avant d'aller se coucher.

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent le lendemain, ils trouvèrent Hermione attablée devant le petit déjeuner. Elle était souriante et semblait avoir oublié la querelle de la veille.

Les deux garçons se gardèrent bien de la lui rappeler et ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble dans une bonne humeur générale. L'après-midi, Ron et Harry se rendirent en compagnie de Mr Weasley en pleine campagne afin de l'aider à rénover une vieille ferme. Le père d'hermione était en congé et avait offert son aide a un de ses amis. Hermione leur avait demandé si cela ne les gênerait pas. Elle devait faire des courses avec sa mère et craignait que ces « trucs de filles » n'embêtent les deux garçons. Ces deux derniers ne lui en avaient pas voulu et avaient accepté avec joie cette proposition. Tout l'après-midi, ils s'amusèrent dans les ballots de foin.

Lorsque les deux garçons revinrent le soir, ils remarquèrent qu'Hermione était de très bonne humeur. Elle ne cessait de parler et Harry la surprit même en train de chanter pendant qu'elle mettait la table pour le dîner. Curieux de savoir le pourquoi du comment, il questionna la jeune fille.

-Euh, dis Hermione ? Je peux savoir ce qui te rend si joyeuse ?

-Rien, j'ai juste envie de chanter. J'en ai le droit tout de même non ? Chanter est diffèrent de crier n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu es encore irritée par ce qu'a dit Ron hier ?

-Irritée ? Tu as vu comment il perçoit les femmes ? C'est vraiment dégoûtant et dégradant de dire que nous ne savons que crier face au danger ;

-Il ne le pensait sans doute pas vraiment. Je crois qu'il voulait parler du défaut du film qui avait tendance à ne montrer que des filles qui criaient et qui n'agissaient pas vraiment.

-Peut-être mais crois-moi, il va le payer. A ce propos, j'aurais besoin de ton aide Harry. Pourrais-tu m'aider ?

-Heu,…oui sans doute mais il faudrait que tu me dises ce que je devrais faire non ?

-Plus tard, pour l'instant il va être l'heure de dîner mais tu sauras tout en temps voulu.

Ne cherchant pas à savoir ce qu'Hermione avait derrière la tête, Harry se contenta de continuer à mettre la table. Lorsque le repas fut fini, Mrs Granger se tourna vers les trois jeunes gens.

-Dites ! Demain soir, nous sommes invités chez Mrs Valence. Est-ce que cela vous dérange de rester seuls ? Je doute que les histoires de vieilles femmes vous intéresse.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que nous étions invités. Intervint Mr Granger.

-Forcément, puisque je l'ai rencontré cet après midi et qu'elle m'a invité a ce moment.

Mr Granger bougonna qu'il se serait bien passé d'une soirée chez une vieille pie qui ne pensait qu'à jouer aux cartes. Si ce projet ne faisait pas particulièrement le bonheur du père de Hermione, cette dernière semblait au contraire rayonner.

Le lendemain soir, Mr et Mrs Granger sortirent comme ils l'avaient prévu après avoir fait de nombreuses recommandations aux trois amis. Lorsque Hermione demanda aux garçons ce qu'ils voudraient faire, Harry proposa de regarder une cassette vidéo. Ce projet fut approuvé par Ron et ils s'installèrent bien confortablement devant la télévision après avoir fait un ravitaillement de chips, sodas et autres confiseries.

Au bout d'une demi heure, Hermione s'absenta prétextant une envie urgente. Ron n'y fit même pas attention tellement il était absorbé par le programme. Ce n'est que lorsque le film prit fin qu'il se rendit compte de l'absence de la jeune fille. Se tournant vers Harry, il le questionna du regard.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda alors le jeune sorcier.

-Hermione ! Où elle est ?

-J'en sais rien, mais maintenant que tu le dis, je ne l'ai pas vu redescendre tout a l'heure.

-Tu crois qu'elle aurait pu aller se coucher sans nous dire bon soir ?

-Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Décréta Harry.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers, suivi de Ron, quand tout à coup, la lumière s'éteignit. Ron qui n'avait pas prévu une telle chose, se heurta à Harry qui poussa un « aie » de douleur lorsque le pied du rouquin entra en contact avec le sien.

-Désolé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le jeune Weasley.

-Coupure d'électricité sans doute. Ou alors les plombs ont disjonctés.

-Les quoi ?

-Les plombs. Ce sont… Oh laisse tomber. Il faut trouver Hermione.

Ron acquiesça et tous deux reprirent leur progression dans l'obscurité. Ils auraient pu utiliser leurs baguettes s'ils ne les avaient oubliés dans leur propre chambre. Et de toutes façons, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard, leur baguette ne leur auraient été d'aucun secours.

Parvenus au palier du premier étage, Harry prit la direction de la chambre d'Hermione. Il frappa mais n'obtenant pas de réponse, tourna la poignée de la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore. Leurs yeux s'étant habitués à l'obscurité, les deux amis parcoururent la pièce du regard. Mais ils ne trouvèrent nulles traces d'Hermione. Ils se demandaient ou la jeune fille pouvait bien être lorsqu'ils se souvinrent qu'elle s'était absentée pour aller aux toilettes. Ils décidèrent donc de se diriger vers la salle de bain. La porte était entrouverte et Harry se tourna vers Ron comme pour quêter son approbation. Ce dernier était pâle et ne semblait pas très rassuré, mais dans un élan de courage, il fit signe à Harry d'ouvrir la porte en grand. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à leurs yeux était terrible. Le rideau de la douche avait été arraché, le miroir au dessus de la tablette du lavabo était cassé et l'armoire de toilette avait été vidée de son contenu. Et au milieu de ce fatras, Hermione gisait a terre. En la voyant ainsi, Harry se précipita vers elle tandis que Ron émettait un cri de terreur avant de rejoindre le jeune Potter qui s'était agenouillé auprès du corps de la jeune fille.

-Mais qu'est-ce que …. ? Commença Ron avant de s'interrompre. Il venait de poser sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille et de la retirer après avoir senti un liquide tiède. Portant la main devant ses yeux, il remarqua, grâce aux rayons de la lune qui passait à travers le vasistas, que ce liquide était rouge et poisseux.

-Harry, il y a du sang ! S'écria t'il paniqué. Elle doit être blessée. Il faut la conduire à l'hopismal.

-Je crois qu'il est trop tard, Ron. Je ne sens plus son pouls.

-Non, Harry tu te trompes. Hermione ne peut pas mourir, c'est la meilleure élève de Poudlard et …

-Ron ! Arrête de jacasser. Il faut que l'on trouve un téléphone et que l'on appelle ses parents.

Harry semblait abattu et malgré le calme dont il semblait faire preuve, Ron remarqua que les mains de son ami tremblaient. Ron le comprenait d'autant mieux que lui-même se sentait proche de la crise de nerf. Il ne savait pas comment il faisait pour ne pas crier.

Tout a coup, un bruit se fit entendre dans la cuisine, à l'étage précèdent.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Sursauta le rouquin.

-Bon sang, comment tu veux que je le sache ! Lança Harry à son ami. Ce qui est sur, c'est qu'il vaut mieux que l'on aille voir.

Ron ne semblait pas ravi par la proposition de son ami. Hermione gisait dans son sang, morte et il semblait se passer quelque chose en bas. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry y aller tout seul, il était un Gryffondor que diable, pas un de ces Serpentard qui fuyaient devant le danger. Et il lui fallait avouer que rester a coté d'un cadavre, fut-il celui d'Hermione, n'avait rien de bien alléchant. Il prit donc le parti de suivre son ami qui était déjà au haut de l'escalier.

Tous deux descendaient prudemment lorsque Harry s'arrêta au beau milieu des marches sans prévenir. Ron qui ne s'y attendait pas, fut pris au dépourvu et le heurta.

- Non mais, ça va pas ? Tu pourrais prévenir non ? Chuchota t-il a son ami.

-Qui est là ? Demanda Harry.

Ron se pencha au dessus de l'épaule de Harry afin de savoir à qui son ami s'adressait. Il aperçut alors une silhouette sombre qui se tenait dans au bas des marches. Elle semblait tenir quelque chose dans sa main. Un objet qui brillait et semblait refléter les lueurs que la lune distillait selon son désir. Un objet long et pointu. Soudain l'ombre s'anima, elle se mit à monter les marches et à avancer vers eux. Affolé, Ron décida de rebrousser chemin. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il valait mieux ne pas être sur le chemin de cette ombre.

Tirant Harry par la manche il s'exclama ;

-Viens Harry ! Dépêches toi, je crois qu'il ne faut pas rester là.

Mais le jeune sorcier semblait fasciné par le long couteau, car c'était bien un couteau, que tenait l'ombre.

-Harry ! Ne reste pas là. Je t'en prie, viens.

Comme si Harry revenait à la réalité, il se tourna vers Ron qui avait atteint les marches du haut de l'escalier. Mais l'ombre avait profité de son hésitation pour continuer son ascension et il était maintenant derrière le jeune Potter.

-Harry ! Attention ! Derrière toi ! Lui cria le rouquin.

Mais l'avertissement venait trop tard, l'ombre leva son couteau et l'abaissa dan le dos du jeune sorcier aux yeux émeraude. Ron vit son ami écarquiller les yeux avant de s'effondrer dans les escaliers et de rouler jusqu'au bas des marches.

-Harry ! Non !

Ron était désormais paniqué. Il se trouvait en plein cauchemar avec un homme à ses trousses qui semblait vouloir tous les tuer. Ce dernier continuait d'ailleurs son chemin en direction du dernier survivant. Ron le comprit assez vite et se mit à courir en direction de la chambre d'amis, ou Hermione les avaient installés Harry et lui. Il entra dans la pièce et voulut fermer a clef avant de se rendre compte que ladite clef avait disparue de la serrure.

-Ca c'est le bouquet ! Bon sang Harry je vais te tuer. Tu ne peux dont pas laisser les clefs sur les portes.

Dans sa panique, Ron en oubliait que Harry gisait au bas des escaliers dans une marre d'hémoglobine. Il parvint tout de même à bloquer la porte avec la commode en la poussant en travers de cette dernière. Il était temps, la poignée se mit à bouger cependant que la porte tremblait dans ses gonds comme si quelqu'un cherchait à la défoncer. Après quelque instant, le calme revint, plus terrifiant encore que le bruit qui l'avait précédé. Apparemment, le tueur amateur de sang avait abandonné son idée de défoncer la porte. Mais Ron savait fort bien que cette pièce qui lui servait de refuge, n'était que temporaire, il ne faudrait pas longtemps à l'autre fanatique de boucherie pour l'enfoncer.

Ron commençait vraiment à être dépassé par les évènements lorsqu'une idée lui vint. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et se mit à crier comme un damné.

-AU SECOURS ! AIDEZ MOI, IL YA UN TUEUR DANS CETTE MAISON ET IL VEUT ME TUER !

-S'IL VOUS PLAIT, IL ….. ARGH !

Une main venait de lui saisir le poignet. Une main gantée qui fut bientôt suivie par une tête cagoulée. Ron saisit d'une terreur sans nom, réussit se dégager de l'étreinte de la main et se lança a travers la pièce afin d'atteindre la porte. Mais il l'avait condamnée et le temps qu'il parvienne a la dégager, le tueur était derrière lui. Ron n'eut que le temps de crier de toutes la force de ses poumons et toute la peur qu'il ressentait fit surface. Il su sa dernière heure venue. Sa dernière pensée fut pour sa famille qu'il ne reverrait jamais. Il entendit le couteau siffler dans l'air et ……

Une lumière s'alluma. Stupéfait, le rouquin ouvrit les yeux et aperçut la silhouette du tueur face à lui. Il avait lâché le couteau et son corps était secoué de spasme. L'espace d'un instant, Ron crut que quelqu'un venait de lui porter un coup fatal et qu'il était en train de mourir avant d'avoir pu achever sa macabre besogne. Mais les rires qu'il entendit le détrompèrent. Complètement dérouté, il regarda autour de lui et aperçu, derrière l'ombre Harry et Hermione qui riaient aux éclats.

-Mais, mais…. .

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Deux solutions s'offraient a lui, soit il était mort et ce qu'il voyait étaient les fantômes des ses amis, soit il était devenu fou et croyait voir quelque chose. Et pourtant tout ceci lui semblait bien réel.

-Vous êtes morts tous les deux, vous n'êtes pas réels.

-Détrompes toi, Ron ! Intervint Hermione. Nous sommes tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivants. Et tu n'es pas fou. Ajouta –elle avant d'être reprise par un fou rire.

-Non, je vous ai vu morts. Je vous ai vu. Criait maintenant le rouquin qui n'était plus sur de rien ;

-Erreur ! Le détrompa Harry. Tu as vu Hermione allongée dans la salle de bain. Mais tu n'as pas pris son pouls. Quant a moi, tu m'as vu tombé dans les escaliers mais de la même façon, tu ne pouvais pas savoir si j'étais mort.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Les rires cessèrent et Hermione redevint sérieuse.

-Pour te punir Ron ! Pour te montrer que les filles n'hurlent pas pour le plaisir. Pour te montrer qu'il y a des situations où il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que crier.

-Et lui, c'est qui ? Lança le jeune homme vexé de s'être fait avoir.

L'ombre enleva sa cagoule et libéra de long cheveux roux qui encadraient un visage au contour ovale et des yeux verts.

-Tu veux dire elle. C'est une amie qui a bien voulu nous aider à monter ce piège. Je te présente Hillary.

-Hilarant ! Répliqua Ron. Vraiment hilarant cette petite mise en scène.

-C'était le seul moyen pour que tu cesses de comparer le filles a des biches effarouchées. Répliqua Hermione.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Harry afin de calmer l'ambiance qui devenait électrique.

-Eh bien, je propose que l'on regarde une cassette vidéo. Après cette soirée, rien ne devrait plus nous faire peur non ? Lança Hillary.

-Ca c'est une bonne idée. N'empêche que je préférerais regarder un dessin animé. Au moins, je pourrais dire a quel point il est ridicule pour un ours de se dandiner en chantant qu'il en faut peu pour être heureux. Bougonna Ron qui jura qu'il se vengerait.

_J'espère que ce n'était pas trop mauvais et si vous voulez me dire ce que vous en pensez, il vous suffit de me laisser une review._

_Amitiés._

_Moonfree._


End file.
